


Just Across The Door Steps

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Read the story, don't be lazy it's like ten minutes of your life.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FanTitan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanTitan/gifts).



“Yeah, sorry about that I can’t come. My mom said that I had to stay home and work on the science project. Jacklyn is coming over and everything.”  
“Oh, well that’s okay. I’ll see you later?”  
“I guess…yeah 3:00?”  
“Um, actually I have a thing.”  
“Next time then?”  
“Sure.”  
“Bye!”  
“Bye.”

And with that, he hung up. I made my way back down stairs where Mimi was. I sat down next to an empty chair at the dining room table and ate my breakfast, the bagel was a weird yellowish something. I think it’s called an egg bagel but I’m not actually sure about that.

“How was Blake?”  
“Oh, he can’t come over. He’s got a thing with his mom.”  
“Okay, do you want to go by yourself then?”  
“Nah I think I’ll just stay here thanks, I might go out later.”

I put the plate in the sink and went back upstairs into the pink room and started to get ready to binge Grey’s Anatomy again. I got under the covers (which were cold) and opened my MacBook. The computer hadn’t fully turned on yet so I could look at my reflection. What I saw shocked me. I in the computer’s reflection was moving, she was smiling sweetly like it was a greeting. I was laying on the bed, I wasn’t moving an inch. She waved at me, she made a signal that clearly said “come here” and then my MacBook turned on.

It’s not real, it's just a thing. I’m just going to watch Netflix now.

So I clicked the link I had bookmarked and followed Meredith’s story.  
\---  
I come out of the season furious at the characters decisions and wanting to do something with my life. I feel like I am unstoppable and I’m about to reach the next season and then it hit me, *umm, how about no?* so I went back downstairs and called out to Mimi. (That is one of my pmsing moments, happens all the time. )

“I’m taking a walk!”  
“‘Kay, you got your phone?”  
“Yeah,”  
“See ya.”  
  
I walked over to Walgreens (super close and convenient.) and bought some Skittles. I happily walked home with my Skittles passing by gasoline smelling cars and crossing busy streets. Out of the corner of my eye, something was off. I looked around and I had this feeling that something was missing, was out of place-I couldn’t figure it out. I continued to walk back home.

## T’srif

  
“Ouch! Hey, let go of me!-You’re hurting me!-Ouch!” I was thrashing around in the guards’ arms. they wouldn’t let go. I was practically being dragged on the bright clean floors.   
“Hannah, you are henceforth charged with exposing yourself to a dominant in the mortal realm. You have exposed yourself by moving in ways Logan has not done herself, you have not properly dealt with the reflection charm. How do you plead?” Judge Neven spoke out to me as the guards strapped me in restraints in the courtroom chair.  
“Innocent, and hey, can you loosen these a bit? It’s hurting my arms a bit.”  
“Hannah! we have several cameras indicating this event! Are you sure you want to plead innocent? It will be easier for everyone if you change your mind the consequences lighten! How do you plead Ms. Stevets?” There was a moment where everything was silent. His eyes were so caring and pleading with /me/ to do something about how I responded. All I wanted to do was let the girl know I’m here.   
“Innocent.” His eyes glared with disappointment.   
“Play the footage, Kotok.  
The guy in the officer’s uniform standing next to Neven walked to a monitor and inserted the disk. The television lit up with my usual cheerful smile and my wave to my confused face. /She was so lost/ I was thinking at the time. I waved to her to come over to my side of the reflection and suddenly I couldn’t see her anymore. The footage showed her laptop on and my face was gone. The whole courtroom looked at me with shame and dishonor, like I should be Sharded.   
“Jury?” Neven sounded tired now.  
“Guilty, your honor.”  
“Hannah Stevets, we charge you with the sentence of Sharded at dusk. Go back to the reality pods and the Glass Blowers will get you when we are ready.”  
\---  
The guards picked me up and escorted me to my pod. I sat there and continued to copy Logan again, it was just so agonizing and depressing. Her life was just so slow and boring, nothing was happening, I sometimes wonder why the Glass Blowers didn’t pick some other angel for Logan. I mean, it’s not like she’s a bad person or anything she's just boring to shadow. She doesn’t need protection or anything. Except for her emotions, she feels more when something isn’t complete.


	2. Second

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> violence, careful if sensitive

School supply shopping is the best time all summer. I see this golden sequins backpack that can fold up into a silver sequins backpack and it’s kinda small, but it can fit into my locker and easily be taken out. My mom got it for me from the toy store she works in. It’s a truly amazing backpack and is super shiny. I am not one of those girly girls but I think I need a change from who I was last year, last year was my first time I transferred schools. I think I want to be *out* there this year.  
As usual, staples was bright and shiny and had lots of really cool things. I was pointing and begging my mom for things I really wanted but didn’t really need and she always said no, (except for when she said yes) and we blow up a lot of money.  
We ended up buying everything that she wanted to get on the list. We didn’t get paper towels or tissues or hand sanitizer because other student had that covered. We did get the teacher a gift card so he/she could buy them.  
Then we basically went home and I watched Youtube and Netflix and spent time on Skype and Minecraft and enjoyed the rest of the day on my computer.

## D’noces

  
I changed into Logan’s outfit that she wore today, it was this regular ensemble of a sweater/turtleneck and jeans. I followed her in my reality pod just doing everything she did, super boring. Nice choice! She picked the 3-inch binder instead of the 5-inch. No, not that one, yeah good. No! It was like my version of electronics when I saw what she did and her choices she makes. Since she was born and I reincarnated it’s been a reality show.  
  
“Hannah, sweetie?”The Designated Glass Blower was here because my Sharding had been moved to today due to Logan’s schedule.  
“Yes, sir?”  
“We’re ready for you. Is now okay?”  
“Yeah, Logan just settled down in her room sir.”  
“Okay, the placeholder will be here in a second.”  
About a minute passed.  
“She’s here.”

The placeholder and three guards and the DGB entered the room. the guards took me the way they did yesterday, one on each arm, as the placeholder stepped in my pod. MY pod. The third guard behind me and DGB in front, they took me to the Glass Blowing room.  
We walked into the bright white hallway turning into the white room and they took me to the center of the men of lab coats and strapped me to the “X chair” I call it because they keep your arms and legs apart so it looks like you’re an “X”. they strapped me down and did the weird chair thing that you do when you go to the hair stylist and they lived the chair up. DGB came up and looked in my face, Nalan was very eager for the sharing, he watched as I faked being strong.  
“Hand me the scissors please, the fabric ones.” He snipped my sleeves off and cut the jeans so they looked like shorts. a guy in a lab coat took the scissors away and gave Nalan the broken glass piece. He sliced across my forearm and I screamed, I screamed and squirmed around, the cold air hit my arm and it stung and it was painful.  
He did the same with my other arm and both thighs and it was pain, all I could see hear and smell was the pain, I shrieked and thrashed around at the binds, the glass shard sliced all over both my arms and my sparkly pink blood was running down the chair and dripping on the floor.  
It was the pain, stinging and sharp and fiery. It was the pain. They took out the alcohol and poured it on all four limb and I screamed, I cried and screamed and ouch. They put the white thick lotion directly on the wound and it immediately made the skin cover the wound so I could shadow Logan properly and have the same reflection that she had in the mirror, but internally the alcohol was still on the wound and hurt so much. They undid the restraints and I passed out.


	3. Seattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a new twist that I've been working on. It's a little bit confusing so I'm going to alert you about the new character, Her name is Harper and her sister Hannah (in the mirror) died as a baby. She doesn't know that her sister is alive(ish) and with the glass blowers and she doesn't know Logan. She is on a plane heading towards Seattle for a job interview. Whenever something nice happens, she says it's "Hannah's gift" instead of luck.

First

The days will go by and we will still be on earth. The difference is that we will be one day older. In this dystopian of the present day, people will still be seeing the times where we won’t always be able to get what we want because our first times are important. Like how I am now on a journey halfway across the united states to get to Seattle in Washington. Have you ever seen the space needle? I wish I had a dad that built it or had done something interesting like that. I have never done anything that made a difference but I tried a whole bunch of times. In middle school, I read poetry I created in hopes to change the school. Of course, the school was already changed by some other student before I transferred.   
The sound of the seatbelt sign on the airplane lit up, as well as the regular message by the flight attendant. It was night and as I looked out the window next to my seat I find all of the city lights shining at me. I like the look of city lights, they look like small candles lit to save you from the blindness of the dark. The mint gum I was chewing lost its flavor. I spit it out in the wrapper I kept and put it in the seat pocket, the passenger next to me gives me a look. Her blonde hair looks nice with the highlights.   
I put my second earbud back in. I like pop music, I know everyone says it sucks but I really enjoy the hits and old rock my parents used to play and stuff like that. It’s loud and distracting but fast at the same time. Oh, what a life I have, it’s pretty average, to be frank. I don't even know what Frank means to be frank. 

 

Baggage, the word that brings a double meaning. I grab the suitcases and head out. The blondie who was next to me on the flight heads out and I just follow her. I tap for the Uber on my phone, a brand new iPhone 7 that’s going to be bragged about. I get in the car and he drives. Why is it always male drivers? Nevermind, I pass the thought out of my mind for now. Then my favorite song is on the radio and he must know it because he turns it up more. This is why I don’t take Lyft, (crappy drivers). I listen to music and look out the window. I love moving and sound combinations like movies, I like movies too. I wish I had more money. That is also a big “if” for me, but I still hope and I’m making slow progress. Hannah bought me a house here and I thank her all the time, I miss her so much. I don't think I’ve seen her since college.   
Oh, wow what a house I got. I got out of the car and looked at it. It was a perfect orange brick house, second to the corner and with a white door and glass screen door protector. Windows in the front and a great curvy walkway. The garden is clearly done right and there are steps leading to the porch from concrete. I unlock the door with the keys she sent me and it is completely furnished. I see the living room with a dark wood flooring, and a couch and two lazy boys surrounding a television. the coffee table is a dark wood as well with a red rug/mat underneath it in from of the couch. The room is connected to the dining room with the table and chairs with dark wood as well. The chairs are fabric with the leather chairs at the ends.   
I love the openness of the walls and how it’s directly connected. Next is a small short hallway with the back door and still screen protector. I’ll explore the back last I think. I look into the kitchen next to it and wow, no words. The white cabinet doors and granite counter top. the oven and microwave are expensive and built in. A modernized black and white look. Connected is the small area that stretches into the living room, a bathroom, and a bedroom. In the kitchen/little area nest, the pantry space is the basement door. The back door little hallway space is the very, very steep carpeted stairs that go up and connect to two bedrooms.   
Its a very big family sized house and I love everything about it! It has a gaming system and a Netflix account. The apple tv is set up and ready for me to use and the modern fridge and pantry are all stocked up. Thank you, Harper! I quickly set up all of my accounts and connect the blue tooth and empty my suitcases into the dressers and my bedroom which I chose out of the three. I still have yet to explore the rest of the house. I empty all the suitcases and put them in one of the closets. I go to the living room and start to play one of the first person shooters already set up on the PS4 and I swear I am living the dream in an already paid for house. No electricity bills, or gas bills, or water or heat or air conditioning or any bills! I love my mom who paid for everything. I swear I am ever so spoiled and I don’t care.   
I start my new job tomorrow, It’s pretty standard working in a cubicle like the last job, but with press conferences and other cool stuff like that. I love to present and pitch ideas to other people, this is what my job is about actually. I am a communicator for a lot of different brands, the entrepreneurs that we connect with reach out to us to find and pitch new ideas and products and jobs and such to them and vice versa. I make the company name known.


	4. Workplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same situation as last chapter

Second

You know, today is just the future of yesterday and tomorrow is the future of us all, I heard that somewhere probobly.

“Harper!”

And I heard that behind me. 

“Yes Mr. B?”  
“Get these papers down to Ms. Foll’s office.”  
“Yes Mr. B.”

He slammed a bunch of the plain folders stuffed with papers and notes down on my desk and strode away. I picked them up (as well as the things that fell from the impact) and started to get up. Everything slipped out of my hands and fell onto the floor, Mr. B turned around and walked back to where I was. 

“Pick everything up right now Harper, meet me in my office when you're done delivering them.”  
“Yes Mr. B.”

Jesus, give me a brake, man. His brown eyes stared at me for a moment and he walked away. It was my first day, why is he calling me into the office for a tiny slip? I pick up the papers and put them back into order and start walking to Ms. Foll’s office. The click of typing on computers and the hub of the printers keep me going to the office, I don’t think I’ve ever seen Ms. Foll. I mean I've heard of her and her blonde hair in a bun and the perfect scary business stuff, but I can’t remember meeting her.   
I knock lightly on the wood door, the blinds are closed in the office windows so I don't know if she is here or not.

“What is it?” It was more of a sentence, not a question.  
“Mr. B’s paperwork ma’am.”  
“Put it in the box.” Box? What box? I look for the “box” and I can’t find it. I’m the worst looker in the world. Oh, there it is, a big box that says “The Box” on the front. I am so confuzzled (confused + puzzled). I place the folders in the box and go back to the cubicle when I remember I have to go to the office, great. I have a client on the phone so I’ll ask Debra in the cubicle next to me if she can handle it.

“Hey Mrs. W?” I poke my head in.  
“Oh, you're the new communicator right?”  
“Yeah, I’m Harper.”  
“Hello Harper, what do you need?”  
“Mr. B’s called me to his office, can you take the client on my phone? She’s on line four.”  
“SURE! NO PROBLEM!!”   
“Okay, Thanks?” She seemed way too eager.

I walk into the office tentatively, I see Mr. B and some employee arguing.

“Josh How could you!? Do you know how much risk you put us in!?”  
“Sir, I am aware of the risk but, there is still a chance to get the intel.” Josh is tall, he is clearly stronger than Mr. B. He has blonde hair and the weirdest neon green shoes that don’t match his attire.   
“Um, is this a bad time?” I know, I shouldn’t have spoken, but I wasn't interested in eavesdropping….yet.   
“Yes, it’s a very bad time go away!” Josh shouted at me, his (purple?) eyes furious.  
“Okay, sir.” I am so glad I get to leave, I have no idea what is going on. Not knowing is scary.

I go back to Debra’s cubicle and she is still talking with the client. That’s not a shock because it was not even a whole three minutes. I sit down in my super soft smiley swivel swirly spinny chair. I spin around, weeeeeeee!!!!!! Yeah, I get back on the phone and tap the computer and get back to work.


	5. Three

Logan really wanted to get into gym class like every other kid. Unfortunately, the gym teacher was judging her by her gym shoes. She couldn't run the lap or play tennis with the other students. For most, that would seem like a luxury, but to her, it was just sad. She sat out all day and just watched her friends play around with the equipment and the other kids. She was really missing out. There was absolutely no way that she was going to talk to the gym teacher about how she was feeling though, she was in 7th grade and she seriously needed that grade, the gym was hard enough without the unfairness of the dress code. She was at her other house that day so she really just couldn't do anything else but stare out into the field and let the anger of the rush of adrenaline get to her. She felt like she could punch through a wall at that point, It didn't matter that she was just standing there like an idiot. No one was actually paying any attention to her at all. Not that she minded, but a little bit of slack from the teacher is always nice. ugh, gym.

\---

I jumped into the reality pod and switched to shadow mode. I woke up and brushed my teeth with her, combed our hair, shaved our legs, did the rest of our homework, and studied our flashcards on the way to school. We watched the teachers give us lessons, which were quite boring in my opinion, but Logan loved them. She would raise our hand and shout out our answer. She would get As and Bs and only Cs on progress reports. She always got the text alerts when the grade was changed even the slightest bit. We talked to our friends and talked to some strangers in 8th or 6th grade we didn't know. She would forget her manners and I would have to remind her in her subconscious so she wouldn't look rude. The other kid's angles, if that's what you want to call them, were obviously not interested in the day, the failed their job and the kids in the "real world" would be affected by it. Lunch is just that kind of day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not apoligize for shortness, I HONESTLY have that much homework, I am aware it's bad. I will try a little harder next chapter but im publishing the first draft of everything from now on and shooting it through grammerly, (not sponserd)


	6. Four

Four

 

Logan was out of sight, out of mind. She didn’t know what to do. She just wrote down some notes in class and was going to present them, but she had no idea how to do it. She was running out of time. The guy before her was presenting his “interview a student” presentation. He was doing great, he acted like steve harvey and made many interesting points while presenting for the class. He was usually slacking off, that’s at least what she saw in the title. She just couldn’t figure out what to do to make her presentation better. She was assigned person she didn't know very well, they weren’t very interesting, and she wanted to make them a star. A song, stars sing songs. 

 

She walked up to the presenting chair, she was only the second person to do so because she wanted to go first. She spoke. “Okay guys, because there are less of you you’re going to snap.” she paused and started to snap and sing and saw everyone was amazed and confused. “Guys...I’m serious, C'mon! Snap, like this.” they snapped “Yeah like that.” and she sang louder and her head hurt because she was cutting out oxygen from her brain because she didn't inhale because she was singing.

 

She was done with a bow and shouting at kids talking over her shouting, jeez, I'm a teacher now, was what went through her head. She walked out of the class and lined up for the next one, and her ego grew stronger as she was complimented. There was a strange glow coming out from the wall, it was still there when she went into the class.

 

\--

 

Hannah was scared. Logan didn’t do her homework last night like she was supposed to. It was a Sunday and she had all weekend to do it. She couldn’t just jump out of the reality pod and help her, nor could she tell her to do better. She pressed the orange button on the remote and sent a rush of anxiety towards her, she saw Logan perk up immediately. She rushed to finish (start) her Khan Academy and she watched Logan fuss around until her mind was spinning and she had to calm down.

 

Logan nailed the presentation, she was the best one in there. Everyone loved her, I don't know why I made her feel so nervous, It was great. We walked up to her next class and I was just so happy for her that I glowed. She saw me and I know she did but I glowed and I was happier that I glowed. 

 

“Hannah, reconstruction time.”

They took me and walked me home.


	7. Night Time

She went down to sleep and I put the dreams on automatic, I'll let some other people have it. I never liked making dreams for Logan anyway, I mostly left her without any. I went out of the reality pod and stretched. I wish I could sleep again, those days were a long time ago. I go down to the cafeteria and say hi to the glassblowers, they dump my food on the tray. I take it to the virtual screens and I look up Harper again,

She is busy at work. She still thinks I'm dead. She's fooling around.

Three things, same as usual.

I eat my "dinner" and talk to some other shards.

> "Omg, did you see Hannah today? I can't believe Logan's presentation."
> 
> "I know right? It was great."
> 
> "That dance though..."
> 
> "Yeah that was rediculous."
> 
>  
> 
> "Hi"
> 
> "OH!" all four of them were looking at me. We sat down and talked.
> 
> "Hi Hannah."
> 
> "Eve what was that at lunch?"
> 
> "Nothin' much, just a little something."
> 
> "Got it."
> 
> "K. Bye"
> 
> "bye?"

And then I walked away


	8. Vegan

Logan decided to go vegan for a week. Why? Because her friend needed people too. Why did she volunteer? because she's stupid like that.

I had to watch her eat nothing, complain, sleep, and repeat.  
Sometimes she ate a salad  
Most not though  
Sometimes she LOOKED at the salad  
Did she cheat the diet?  
You bet she did.

\--

I decided to go vegan for a week. Problem is? I went vegan on the week of fitness testing, math quizzes, and etc. Everything was that week. To make matters worse. I went vegan and the school lunch was the best lunch all year and they didn't even do anything special. They only made...I dont know... The best lunches maybe? And it was school so I mean, I kind of HAVE to complain to my friends. I went vegan this week.

I  
Went  
Vegan

FOR A WHOLE WEEEEEK

I have this one friend in serious doubts that I went vegan for a week. She thinks it was for three days, guess what friend? It was FOUR  
It was four days and I forgot what everything tasted like  
I experienced poverty  
I'm not even joking here, I was starving for basically anything out there. I donated money to the starving kids in Africa because I just realized how important it is.  
For Four days I was so hungry.  
I WENT VEGAN  
I don't know how vegans do it. Is it like, by choice? You have to have ice cream once in a while.  
Vegetarians, I get them, they don't want to kill anything. (pacifists)  
Then there are vegetarians that go to war.  
Now THAT I don't understand.  
Allergic to meat? That's something else.  
Lactose intolerant isn't vegan. Not even compared.  
My dad is anti-lactose. He eats anti-lactose Ice cream  
Heads up for all the vegans out there, your not to be messed with

\--

I had to physically scream at my reality pod. Seriously Logan? You went vegan for a "week"? Try being dead honey. It ain't fun either.  
And I went vegan with you went you went vegan, so ha  
ha ha ha  
ha HA!  
HA!

\--

I am hearing noises...it sounds like screaming. And laughter. it's scaring me.  
I should call Blake....and Jacklyn  
No not Jacklyn

There's more screaming  
and hysterical laughing  
And it sounds really weird.  
I look out my window

Nope, no one there.  
Another scream

Are they high?

I hear laughing and crying at the same time.

\--

HAHHAHAAAA!!!!!  
OH MY GOD LOGAN, YOU CHECKED THE WINDOW!?  
HAAAAAA!!!!HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
NOT EVEN A WEEK LOGAN!!!! YOU'RE DYING!?!?  
I DYED ALREADY, MUCH WORSE THAN THAT!!!!!!  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!!HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!

\--

Shit, this is freaking me out  
I hear lots of muffled loudness.  
I close the curtains and close the window.  
I turn some music on and start dancing for the "annual Halloween 'prom' dance"  
I feel like I'm being laughed at....

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? leave a comment, let me know things that happen in your mind.


End file.
